Magnemite Line/RSE
Magnemite and Magneton are only found in New Mauville, Magneton only in the basement. Vive la Résistance. In both punny senses of that phrase. Even without its third form, introduced one generation later, the Magnemite line is still very good. Resistant to 12 types, immune to 1, neutral to 1, weak to 3. One of the highest Special Attack stats in the game, with only five non-legendaries topping that score (Alakazam, Gengar, Espeon, Exeggutor, Gardevoir), and one (Kadabra) having the same. But except for the resistances, there's one more thing in which Magneton wins with those six mentioned. It's an Electric-type. In Hoenn. If you still don't have an Electric-type, one of the first things you should do after getting the Balance Badge and HM03 Surf should be visiting New Mauville. You won't be disappointed. Well, unless you're looking for versatility. Magneton is a hammer - it hits stuff (or maybe rather it STABs them). But don't forget what the weapon of Thor is. Important Matchups - Emerald = * Shelly (Weather Institute): Carvanha is a Water-type. Mightyena is pretty much like Courtney's in Ruby. * Rival (Route 119): Better to avoid all three of the starters - Combusken and Marshtomp have your weaknesses, Marshtomp is additionally immune to Thunderbolt, Grovyle resists it and you should let something else handle it. Letting it set up some Fury Cutters and then switching out might not be the best of ideas. Their other choices are Slugma, Pelipper, and Lombre. Avoid Slugma for obvious reasons. Lombre is neutral to your Thunderbolt. And won't like it. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): This is a Flying-type gym and you have a Magneton. However, you should definitely avoid the Altaria. It has Earthquake plus Dragon Dance, the latter not obtainable on that level. You're in Hoenn. Water-types learn Ice Beam. Another thing that might annoy you is her Tropius. Neutral to Thunderbolt, has Synthesis (and Sunny Day). Switch to something with Ice Beam or prepare to be there for a little while. * Rival (Lilycove City): The starters only changed their levels. Pelipper can only annoy you with Protect and Supersonic before it gets fried by some high voltage. Tropius, appearing in all three possible teams, is no problem - no Synthesis stalling, but might annoy you with Whirlwind. Ludicolo won't enjoy your assault even without a weakness. And actually, even Slugma won't be a problem, if you so wish. Like I said - it's still Slugma. And you should have a Magneton. That Slugma is very slow and its Special Defense is bad. It should die in one hit. * Tabitha (Jagged Pass Hideout): No problem with Mightyena and Zubat, definitely avoid the camels. * Maxie (Jagged Pass Hideout): Again, the camel isn't Magneton's fight. Everything else is fine and succumbs to Thunderbolt. * Matt (Lilycove Hideout): ... Mightyena and Golbat. Team Aqua, no Water-types. And even then he'll still bow to the magnetic force. * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): Avoid. They lead with a Claydol and a Xatu. Xatu is weak to Elec, yes, but Claydol packs Earthquake. Their Solrock has Flamethrower and Sunny Day. Lunatone should die to two Thunderbolts, but remember that it's a double battle - if RNG so wishes, they can both attack one of your Pokémon. Not worth the risk. * Maxie and Tabitha (Mossdeep Space Center, tag battle with Steven): If you take the two Camerupts down first, your Magneton can carry the rest of the fight. And it'll fit nicely there, as you'll have Steven on your side. Especially that he doesn't have any move that hits you as well (i.e. Earthquake). * Shelly (Seafloor Cavern): Anything owned by Team Aqua is a shooting target in Magneton's three eyes. * Archie (Seafloor Cavern): Anything owned by Team Aqua is a shooting target in Magneton's three eyes. * Gym #8 - Juan (Sootopolis City, Water-type): This is a Water-type gym and you have a Magneton. But well, just like with Winona, there are some minor exceptions. He has a Whiscash with Earthquake, you want to avoid it. The rest of them... Magneton. Kingdra might take a few hits though, especially with the Kingdra having Double Team and Rest + Chesto Berry. If you decided to keep Shock Wave or Lock-On, they'll be useful here. Or, you know, just spam X Accuracies to counter it. * Wally (Victory Road): Altaria - doesn't have Earthquake like Winona's, you can take it. Delcatty... yeah, you won't even feel the recoil. Roselia will take a few turns and it has Leech Seed. Let someone else handle it just to save your time. His own Magneton would also take a lot of time. You know the species, you know what to use. Gardevoir might be a 3HKO before it uses Calm Mind. Doable if you don't have better options. * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): Mightyena, Absol, and Crawdaunt will fall before you. Shiftry and Cacturne will take a few hits and annoy you with Leech Seed (Cacturne), Double Team, and Swagger (Shiftry). It'll be more efficient to leave them for someone else. * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): Her lead Dusclops is bulky, don't be surprised about it. Her Banettes and Sableye will be down in two hits, really. Her ace Dusclops (lvl 51)? Avoid. It will survive and counter with Earthquake. It also has Rock Slide and Ice Beam in all three games, as well as Shadow Ball. Choose an appropriate team member for that one ghost. Magneton is not one of them. * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): Do you want a failproof method? Set up X Specials and an X Speed on her lead. The problem with Glacia is that her ace Walrein might kill you with a crit Surf. Also, be above its level (53) if Magneton has Magnet Pull. Sheer Cold. By the way, her level 52 Glalie has Explosion. Which actually might kill you in one hit if it crits. Also, Glalie has a higher base Speed than you. That's why that failproof method includes an X Speed. If you choose not to use it, hopefully RNG won't be a dick to you. * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): You can take on his Shelgon, Altaria, and Kingdra. His Salamence and Flygon? Ground and Fire moves. Better not take the risk. * Champion Wallace (Ever Grande City, Water-type): If your Magneton has more than 113 Speed: it's a Water-type Champion and you have a Magneton. Remember, use an attacking move on Wailord in the first turn; Milotic is bulky and has Recover, so it might take a while; Whiscash is a Ground-type. That's all. If your Magneton has less than 113 Speed: His lead, Wailord, will be obliterated by Thunderbolt. Wallace also has a Gyarados and it sounds even more obvious, right? Not exactly. Remember, Gyarados is a fast bastard. And it has Earthquake here. You should be fine if you set up even a single X Speed before it. Wailord is too risky for it though, as if you leave it alone for the first turn with full HP, the Water Spout will hurt, and with a crit it will kill. Whiscash is also not an option, you don't want your Magneton to face it. Ludicolo's Surf will hurt. It only leaves Tentacruel and Milotic. Of course, like I said, this entire discussion is just a safety measure - with good IVs and enough EVs on your Magneton the Gyarados will just be another OHKO in your Magneton's biography. It all comes down to whether you can outspeed and OHKO the Gyarados or not. But overall, it's still a Water-type Champion against a Magneton. * Post-Game: The only difference between Steven's Meteor Falls team here and in Ruby/Sapphire is that the levels are higher and two Pokémon you shouldn't be facing with a Magneton anyway (Metagross and Cradily) changed one move each. Well, Cradily won't be faced simply for the sake of efficiency. But overall, let your Magneton take what it can and then give it a break so it can enjoy the Hoenn rival theme. }} Moves Magnemite starts with Tackle and Metal Sound, but by the time you can catch it (the same applies to Magneton), it'll have Supersonic, SonicBoom, Thunder Wave, and either ThunderShock or Spark, which both members of the line get at level 26, the maximum level of wild magnets in New Mauville. The starting moveset is actually already good. ThunderShock and Spark as your STABbing hammer, Supersonic to mess with everyone (even though 55% accuracy is not the best thing in the world), and Thunder Wave with SonicBoom being neat additions. It's always better to have a status ailment on your opponent, and paralysis is good at keeping them in line. Combined with SonicBoom it makes Magnemite/ton your genderless bro when it comes to catching Pokémon (as long as they're not Ground-types or Ghost-type - the latter case still gets you an opportunity to use T-Wave). At level 35 Magneton gets Lock-On. Unless you want to go for Thunder or Zap Cannon, it's not that useful - two Thunderbolts (or Thunder Wave + Thunderbolt if you want paralysis) do a better job than Lock-On with any other move. The only situation worth using up one of your move slots for it is if you don't have any other counter for those annoying evasionhax. But with X Accuracies purchasable in Lilycove, you shouldn't. Level 44 gets you Tri Attack, which you'll probably only use to conserve Thunderbolt's PP. Unfortunately, it's a physical move, so Magneton doesn't get to be an even bigger jackass for its enemies. Hitting level 53 grants you access to Screech. You're a special attacker. You don't need Screech. And the final level-up move, at 62, is Zap Cannon, which is not worth the move slot. 50% accuracy is ridiculous - Thunderbolt has base power 95 (versus Zap Cannon's 100), it has the accuracy of 100%, just like Thunder Wave. The TM department obviously opens up with Thunderbolt, that's a no-brainer. Power plus accuracy equals the most reliable STAB you can get. Your other options include the combo of Thunder and Rain Dance, but let's face it - it's risky. Magneton isn't the fastest Pokémon in existence and the majority of its enemies are Water-types. Powering up your enemies is the best of ideas. But if you want to play risky all the time (...in a Nuzlocke?), you might want to consider it. Shock Wave is an interesting option, if you want to have a STAB move that ignores evasion on its own. The "useful offensive TMs" part pretty much ends with Hidden Power, but as you know, it's not entirely reliable. If your HP happens to be Special, you might want to take it into consideration if the lack of versatility is bothering you. If you like to set up or have an option to do so, Reflect might be your thing, but ask yourself if it's really the thing you want on your Magneton. Recommended moveset: Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, SonicBoom / Tri Attack / Shock Wave, Supersonic / Shock Wave / a special Hidden Power Other Magnemite's stats Magneton's stats * What Nature do I want? See that Special Attack? If you can get some more, go for it. Of course, Modest being the absolute best. Physical Attack won't be too useful for you, so if you can get something that sacrifices it for any other stat, it's also great. Lowered Special Attack is bad. Of course, the Nature doesn't make your performance completely set in stone, but something like Adamant will definitely prevent your magnet from showing its potential. * Which Ability do I want? Whichever, really. It's not generation 5, so Sturdy only blocks OHKO moves, and you shouldn't encounter too many of them (besides, unless you're doing some special challenge, you should be above the level of the things using them). Magnet Pull isn't that useful either, as you won't run into too many Steel-types. Skarmory, Aron line, Beldum line. Our good friend Steven uses all three. Skarmory should fall to one Thunderbolt anyway while Aggron and Metagross use Earthquake and you definitely don't want to stay in on them. Basically, don't worry about the ability. Neither will benefit you significantly and neither will hinder you. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? When you hit level 30, obviously. There's no need to prolong the process. Especially that at the point when you can get a Magnemite/ton, your next boss (Courtney or Shelly) will be slightly below 30 while the one after that (Winona) already hits 33. Got one? Use your newly acquired Surf to make your magnet catch up to the rest of the team, which should already be around 30 at that point. * How good is the Magnemite line in a Nuzlocke? Simply great. Good defensively and packs a punch. Especially if half of the region is weak to its best trick. Hoenn, you've been thunderstruck. * Weaknesses: Fighting, Fire, Ground (x4) * Resistances: Normal, Rock, Bug, Grass, Electric, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Flying (x0.25), Steel (x0.25) * Immunities: Poison * Neutralities: Water Category:Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses